Silver Darkness
by xCrystal.Rainx
Summary: YGOSM yami usagi sailor moon the asian girl with buns and light tan skin.To me blonde is sun and black hair is like the night.At domino she met pharoah and he remebered her from the past But she hates him yamis darkness is now replaced by desiring love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Farha**_ (prapti is her asian name)

is a light tanned skin girl, with over flowing black hair tied in buns on her head. She's a year younger than yugi and the gang. She switched schools to domino after a tragedy. Her 5 best friends mysteriously disappeared after back stabbing her. She seto kaiba, and yugi/pharaoh are the same religion. And they all like her.(love) At first she may look like a normal girl, but up close she's pretty cute and u can't your eyes off her. She's a clumsy, whiny, and very intelligent(school) girl. But what secrets lie behind that sweet face? Plane seat arrangement:   
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
6:kaiba 7:joey 8:tea 5:Farha 6:yugi 3:baukra  
disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or sailormoon  
Farha closed her Dark black eyes and thought how lucky she was. (Her birthday was on St,patricks) Her parents never let her go outside EVER!! Even _shopping,_ she could with her parents but it's embarrassing,(her mom mostly does it) _sports, sleep overs, birthdays_, (she's never been to anyones house except relatives).Farha's parents are never happy with her, when she gets A's they want all 100 A's. If she forgot to put something away they yelled at then she'd lock herself in her room and listen to music.But 5 minutes later they'd kick the door and shout at her for being this and that and not wanting to see her family. She remembered the conversation on going to California she thought she had a chance because 3 of 5 people were her culture.(Asian) 

"_mom, dad can I go to California amusement park with my friends?"  
_

"_**WHAT!!!!!!!!"**__HOW DARE YOU AREN'T_ _THEY BOYS?? AND 1 GIRL?!!(Speaking in a different language)  
_

"_Yeah but 3 of them are Bangladeshi like me and it's only for well educated students,and we don't have school the next 3 days so..."  
_

"_NOW YOUR GONNA RUN AWAY FROM US WITH YOUR BOY FRIENDS??!?!!? YOU BR-"  
RING_, _I'll get it hello?  
_

_It's me kaiba, and- he was cut off by screams from the behind him __**and joey,tea,yugi**__,bakura too_! 

"_Zip it!! Oh hello sorry about that farha well can you come?  
_

"_Uhh, I don't think_ so she sighed _have fun without me...oh yeah how'd_ u get my number? 

"_Pfft, im a millionaire remember??Computer expert_. He's a short tempered millionaire!! Said Joey. Shut up wheeler!!! 

_Farha now just realized she was on speaker phone. "Hey kaiba talk to mum and dad ok you try make them agree"_ Ma talk to Seto Kaiba...

Mum and DAD:the seto kaiba is going too??!?!?!?He makes our culture proud. _Hello kaiba it's an honor to speak with you._

_Kaiba: Thank_ you _I have decided if you let Farha come I'll be her personal bodyguard. Mum: really!! Thank u of course she can go. YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! everyone_ rejoiced. End Flash back  
now that she was free for 3 days oh what would she do? She glanced at yugi, his face was green...Haywaah!!!! AAH!!

Farha ducked and kaiba was smothered upchuck."HOLY CRAP yugi!! The ONLY REASON IM COMING WITH yoU GeeKS IS CAUSE I'M FARHA'S BODYGUARD AND NOW LOOK AT ME!!!!" yelled kaiba.. He stomped off to the bathroom to change his pants.Farha was wide eyed cause she saw the whole thing and...ewww.

"Y-yugi wanna trade seats, mine is under the aircontioner."she stuttered.(what Farha really wanted was not to get puked on.)

"Thanks now I know way you barely ate anything " he murmured. Kaiba came back and stopped.."what the?? Why did you switch seats?!"he glared at farha.

She just smiled mischievously back at him.

/yugi get some rest ok?/ alright pharaoh but farha isn't gonna be happy/ Farha was getting tired she started leaning on yugi's shoulder. Yugioh! SHINNG  
hmm? Farha blinked her eyes in curiosity."ARGH!! PHARAOH WHY ARE U HERE!?!?!"she  
screeched."

I'm sorry yugi needs his rest so I came out...u can still rest on my shoulder if you want"he said with a smile hoping she would go back to sleep in his arms.(even though all she did was lean on his shoulder.)"!?!?on u!!?!I mean no thanks"she pouted.stupid jerk she thought. He messed ruined her sleep."u can lean on me if your tired,"Said Bakura."thanks,you're so sweet, unlike some people..."she smiled to make pharaoh jealous, which he was.. End chap 1

Parings-yami or yugi with bunny

bakura/heaven(saturn-hotaru)

joey tea and more!!! review!!


	2. Chapter 2

I need reviews!!!

Bakura was always nice to Farha,unlike that stuck up pharoah.Kaiba and Pharoah were getting jealous by the second. She looked over the aisle to see what tea and joey were up to.

"aww.."she smiled.Tea was asleep on joey's shoulder and he was leaning on her head to rest. Wondering why farha was awwing pharoah,kaiba,and bakura turned to look. "well it suits low lifes like the mutt and friendship ranter.."muttered Kaiba. "I like seeing people in love," said bakura admiring the sleeping couple. "ME TOOO!!!! it makes me feel warm and happy all over!" squealed Farha.

Pharoah smiled at the sweet bunny.She always got excited over nothing and it was really cute. "why are you staring at me?!" yelled Farha."ummm...sorry,"pharoah blushed apologizingly,"it's just you loo-...nevermind." He sighed sadly. _what that all about?? she wondered, you loo??you look..?Argh no way!!i'm going crazy she thought. eeeww never think about that again!!! It's just i never seen pharoah blush before...weird_.

She snapped out of it. "pharoah.."she quetioned. "yes?"he answered curiosously wondering what she would say next cause she never talked to him before."what's wrong?" farha gazed at him with worried eyes. He was locked in her gaze."what do you mean?" he was thinking how innocent she was because he knew she hated him but still she worried about everyone good or bad."you looked funny all of a sudden(he always does she thought)and starting blushing and you never blush pharoah, so what's wrong?" she urged him to tell her. "i'm just tired i guess, and..." he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"kaiba is getting on my nerves giving me funny looks and stuff." "well duh, he's your arch enemy besides he always does that to everyone but what does that have to do with blushing???" she got him there.

"err, joey and tea made me blush."he lied. She glared at him,"lier"she huffed and looked out the window. _i blew thought pharoah i'm a gamer so i'm not good at this stuff._ Bakura was now also asleep.

The clouds seemed to glitter in the moonlight. The stars lite everything up she sighed and closed her eyes. This is her favorite view where she belonged her kindom where it was always night.She'd gaze down to earth with its blue,white,and green swirls. When she was her little princess self (princess farena,or farenity for royality) she'd go down to play with Pharoah and the others. But then his dad died when he was 13. She couldn't see him for 2 years due to his training to be pharoah. Those 2 years where filled lonleyness and boring stuff. She always wore the star locket he had given her on her 12th birthday. Afterward when 2 years had gone by they were reunited,but pharoah was changed, **darker** and she knew he would never be the same again. Then zorc attacked egypt while beryl destroyed her moon kindom. She had restored the 3 gods power and was weak. Pharoah didn't come to help her or anything he just flew past her leaving her. Then it happened the, **millenium curse**. A strange mark appeared on her chest and started flowing out bloodin continously. EaCH DROP FILLED WITH PAIN...and she died there and then.That curse is still with her today, if she hurts pharoah emotionally or he hurts her it happens. Pharoah had returned to see her lieing there surrounded by blood. He died of shock of losing whom he loved dearly. Queen Serenity her mum had seen it all and reborn everyone using the silver crystal but since she was also shocked of the loss, pharoah was recarnetied differently, in a puzzle. Then she died using the full power of the silver imperuim crystal.The only way for pharoah to get his own body was to find his memories with farha's help and go through the rift of carnation at kul elna to be reborn.

Sadly she opened her eyes and touched the star locket and her neck. Pharaoh and Farha were the only ones awake now. Pharoah was watching her so he knew she was about to cry so he went to the bathroom to give her some time alone. He was also felling pain-_**the pain of being so close to someone and not yet being able to reach out to their heart**_. Pharoah hated being like this. He wanted so much to comfort her but didn't know how. All he ever wanted was to see her happy.When he returned he saw her tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. She _was_ crying when he left.

"ooof,"she groaned after pulling out the lunch tray thing and plopping her head on it. She was thinking about sleeping bakura's shoulder but he was snoring softly and she wouldn't be able to sleep if he was snoring in her ear. Pharoah chuckled at her trying to get comfortable. She snoozed on the lunch tray thing.

After 5 minutes when he was sure farha was asleep pharoah slowly lifted her up and rested her on his shoulder making her very warm and comfy. "mmm..."she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him not knowing where she was, but farha wasn't gonna wake up for nothing.Pharoah fell asleep blushing,hoping she wouldn't wake up for if she did she scream EWWWWWW!!! or PERVERT!!! or STUPID JERK!!!! She dreamt of stars and disneyland at california.  
end chap 2  
review!!


	3. Chapter 3

First of all i'd like to thank LunarStar Princess Krystal for the reviews!!!!Yay happy happy!! I think prati/farha X yami is a good pairing and so is heaven/baku!!! But who should seto be with ? Vote

Seto/ishizu seto/ amy seto/lita PLUS TELL ME IFF YOU LIKE THIS PAIRING: DARIEN/AMY? i'm alittle iffy on it...

Princess Prapti's Dream:

_Queen Serenity: princess prati shall be her royal secret family name, but to other she'll be Farha( farena)-beautiful happiness. Guardian of Venus- Mina Amose, Guardian of Mars- Raye Hanyes, Guardian of Mercury-Amy Anderson, Guardian of Jupiter- Lita Mckina please protect our dearest princess prapti. Always be by her side, make her see that pharaoh's...fades_

_Princess Prati- mom!!! Is this what happened when we were getting reborn? The scouts abandoned me!! Why?! _

_Pharoah? Make me see what?! He gave me this curse and made me suffer!! Now in the present he still does!! Mom...I-I'm afraid of him when he and I are alone...his eyes they are so creepy, they seem to suck you in. I'm afraid of getting hurt..._

It was 12:34 midnight everyone woke up for bathroom breaks and midnight snacks. Gasping Farha woke up startled on Pharoahs shoulder and screamed in his ear "EEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
"Wha?!?!? whats wrong!!??"pharoah jumped up in worry. _oh no farha had waken up...gulp. he thought_ "...you"she growled. " you looked so uncomfortable so i..."he trailed off. Kaiba was smirking and enjoying this.

"hmph!!" she said as leaned against bakura who had stopped snoring mysteriosly. " jerk," she huffed under her breath. "Mars bars anyone?" said the flight waiteress. "OOH mee!!! please." whined bunny.

She got 2 instead of one. "excuse me, but how is my little brother mokuba doing?" asked kaiba. "oh he's a bit bored from watching the same cartoons over and over." she replied. Farha leapt up and went in the back to check on him. She tapped him on the shoulder. _she treated mokuba like a little brother. she always wanted one cause they're fun and don't steal your girly stuff.Sadly she was cursed with a bratty sister, once she was born on christmas, farha was no one or nothing. whenever she lied"farha hit me or something" they believed it. She gave her sister a pounding twice so far._

"watcha doing mokuba?"she said sitting beside him.

"bunny boy am I glad to see you!!' he beamed _she wasn't like other girls he thought of course she loved shopping,make up, and guys but that's not what she thought about all the time. she loves comic,and video games, plus she could eat 10 ice cream cones at once. Shes whiny,clumsy,smart, and doesn't wear make up but looks great.And she always tried something new..destructive mostly.  
_FArha: "well? was up?

Mokuba:"oh nothing, what are you doing? 

Farha: "i thought i 'd come see you and look what i brought" she flashed a sonic 2 player game at him. 

Mokuba: "whoa let's play i'm sonic! (since kaiba was rich he had everything laid at his feet) 

FArha: "fine im Shadow, Rouge, And maybe amy." 

30 minuttes later current time 12:45 

CHOOMM!!

Farha:"woohoo i won again!! i beat u 15 times so far!! said farha 

"not fair!" he grouched.yawn 

"guess it's bed time see u in the morning! g'night! Farha said as she left, she covered him up with a blanket. 

"night.."he murmured as he dozed off. 

"so how was mokuba?" wondered kaiba when she came back."oh he's asleep froming look at the the gamecube screen, i beat him 15 times" she stated proudly.

"i guess we all should be asleep too," said yugi.Farha was glad that HE was back and pharoah was gone.

next morning they arrived at 6:43 pm  
"farha farha, wake up! everyone shouted.

"Geez, and i thought da i swept the longust." commented joey.Kaiba:

"so did i mutt." Joey growled as tea held him back.

Tea:" what now ?"

Pharoah was floating above her kaiba, and yugi were mesmerized on how sweet she looked when she sleeped. Click "we have arrived in California, people who are going to Disneyland the bus here for you." click the radio boomed. "dat's us!"joey yelped.

Thanks to kaiba people carried their luggage for them. Kaiba lifted up farha and carried her to his reserved car.

Yugi: why do you get to carry her?

Kaiba:cause i'm her bodyguard.

They pickuped some dinner from taco bell drive through.

"MMMM.."she moaned _Farha knew that smell- tacos!!!!!!_ ZOOM!! she sat upright to she what was going on. "Sleep well bunny?" welcomed yugi. She gobbled up 4 tacos and called  
the shotgun.  
_end of chap 2 read kaiba's driving chap 3 next  
_REview!!! do you like joeys accent? I wish i could write bakura's british accent too. Baku X heaven are coming up shortly! like 2 more chaps!


	4. Chapter 4

**ahem ladies and gentlemen i give u chap 4 kaiba's driving  
**

Yugi:hey umm, kaiba watch out for (crash!!) 00 nevermind.

Tea:hey guys what's that smell?? Kaiba:grr...that would be my pants... he glared at yugi. He gulped. (this means sweatdrop thing) 

Farha:no tea's right it smells like a dead skunk.

Joey:den it's wha we ran over back dere i guess.yo money-bags mind slowing down, wha if da cops get dus?

Kaiba:ARE U INSULTING THE WAY I DRIVE mutt?!weeroO!! they hear sirens. Mokuba:big brother...

Yugi:i think we should pullover or we'll get arrested. Kaiba: Arrest me?! ha im a millionare betcha i can lose them.

Farha:Can i drive? she asked with puppy dog eyes.

**Everyone: AAHHH!! NOOOOOO!!!!! we mean your too young..they lied**. Farha: but Kaiba;s only 15. she pointed out. Joey put a resurring hand on her shoulder and said:look buns we dont wanna die early capishe?

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiba:great going, wheeler. She turned her back at them and looked out the window.

10 minutes later They were at the the disney hotel.

Kaiba"i told you i could lose them" he boasted with a smirk. He checked them in. Whee!!! farha shreiked as the bounced on the bed. There were only 2. "i call this bed!" she reserved it.

Tea: i call the queen size bed then.

Joey: queen size? well you bedda share with me den.

"share? oh, i see..." Kaiba was interested in what he just heard.

Joey:watcha grinning about rich-boy?!(he had flames in his eyes.)

Kaiba just laughed in his face. " and i'm not a lowlife like this mutt so your gonna have to share the bed."

Farha:"???...why do u wanna sleep with joey and tea?" tilting her head to one side. Everyone burst out laughing except kaiba. "what's so funny?"she asked annoyed.

Mokuba: if my brother had to share with wheeler they'd kill each other in their sleep! He meant you, bunny .

Farha: WHA?! why me!??! then where's yugi and bakura gonna sleep? 

They went to sleep, with farha whining.Farha:why me?!?!?WAHHH! Bakura had one arm around her waist and yugi had his arm a little higher on her ribs. All of a sudden sleeping kaiba rolled over on yugi and hit him in the head. Yugi sat up half asleep . Layed back down hard landing on farha's head hard. OWW!!Who woke up and flashtransformed to her serious self not a split personality. It was her ninja mode. A pink tank top under a black jacket with a lawyer collar(like what girl lawyers wear), black plants, and small white gloves. If she got super serious she'd get blonde highlights in her black hair. It was the opposite of her sailor moon power, not darkness or light. Twilight power. Farha sighed and picked up pillow to find somewhere else to rest. She looked at the balcony and watched the stars like she did every night. It was different from the stars back at home and the ones at the capsule monsters place she was trapped in with everyone. "hmm.." she mumbled. 

Farha loved constellisons but never could find the big dipper or bear thing. She found one froma greek legend though. Two people on opposite sides reaching towards a star between each other. There was a god-princess who fell in love with this..dude and her dad-god found out and was so angry he threw her into the sky never to return. The dude was waiting for her at there meeting place and saw what happened. He was so much in pain that he dug his heart out and threw it to the heavens. Where ever a heart the soul must follow. until this very day they try so hard to reach each other even though it impossible,never giving up. That legend always brought tears to her eyes.All of a sudden she heard happy trumpet,drum, electric guiter music, but from where. It was cheering her on to go on building courage inside of her. She couldn't but her feet started moving to the beat.She wasn't dirty dance hall dancing but her fun-loving bunny dance. 

SHINNG Pharoah awoke knowing something was missing and it was bathroom break time. 2 things where different bakura was sleeping on floor on his sleeping bag. There was a big pillow seperating kaiba from yugi. (so he wouldn't whack himaccidently again) Farha was gone. The porch door was open he saw movment and heard music. "ahem.." Pharoah cleared his throat, trying not to catch her by surprise.

"huh? EEK! you?!?! what are you doing spying on me?!?" she shrieked.

" i woke up to use the bathroom and noticed you were gone,..i was worried." he said softy looking down.

" oh, well go back to bed then." she ordered.

" are you coming? and wheres the music coming from?" Pharoah wondered as he checked the streets.

" well i don't know either you think we're being-" she stopped due to footstep beats.  
Farha flipped around to see pharoah... dancing well atleast he was trying to.. A giggle escaped her mouth. " Oh, geezz..sorry" now pharoah was really blushing. Teehee, she was really trying not to burst out. Joey: woohoo party!! eer uh, tea may i have dis dance? holdin out his hand. Tea: giggleGladly she said as she took his hand. Kaiba, bakura, and mokuba stepped out to join the fun. "Farha care to dance" seto said slyly.

"uhh, sorry but i might break your toes. she replied sadly. EVERYONE:What?! you can't dance!?!? "here i show you " kaiba said as he grabbed her hand and waist. CLONK Oww! Wahhh!!!!!! I'm sorry!! she started running away upset. "hold on," kaiba said calmly grabbing her hand. "did hear that?"  
Kaiba pulled her close to him. 

The music got louder. 

Slowly she took 3 steps back the music softened.

Pharoah: We 're being watched! 

Tea cuddled into joeys arms. 

Farha:"moan why do they want me? FLASH she switched to twilight ninja mode. SWOOP she jumped onto the roof. 

SHING! yami bakura had to join in to so he followed her. 

Farha & Bakura: YOU?!!?

it was that crazy hobo that was luv with tea and farha after they gave him charity.

Bakura: I handle this bunny, penalty game: Illusion of-

Farha:wait!! she wailed  
you can't just kill him smacking him upside the head.

Yami bakura"Argh!! Then what !?"

Ever since the scouts disapeared farha was left with there powers using them gave them a special moon boost. First she transported hobo man to the health center. Then she said venus-moon love deception! She an arrow at him and he fell in luv with hoba a girl hobo. 

Kaiba: what did you do? 

Farha smirking: made him fall in luv with a hoba. 

Everyone: whats a hoba?!?!  
They went back to bed. Pharoah was dreaming a thought. _Bakura yami: why on earth would she love u if u killed her?! HAHAHAHA!! he was standing on the other side of pharoah. farha was between them. Pharoah: choose now okay, farha?he said softly. Bakura had his arms out wide. She ran into them forming a giant hug as he lifted her up. Pharoah: WHAT!? Farha!! NO!!!! but... i love you not because how you look or your because the moon princess. Your innocence and kind heart...no!!! Please..._ he cryed.

AHHHHH!! he woke up with a jolt. Farha was sleeping his shoulder so when he woke up she slide off. He caught her in time.

" hmm...she rubbed her eyes,"pharoah? whats wrong?...did you have a nightmare too? Pharaoh muttered shooken."yeah, ..." What farha did next startled him, was she drunk??!! Farha ran her fingers through his hair comforting him.(she was probably sleep walking was he thought) He soon fell asleep. What he didn't know was that yami bakura had the same dream except it was him losing her. Tommorrow was a new day and it was gonna be crazy!!

Next chap yami's drink is spiked!!!


	5. bakuheavenyamidrunk

**People please check out this super cute movie on yami/bunny made especially for U! go to and search for MoonPrincessFarena and click on at the park silver darkness-the url is Princess Krystal- yami/bunny love with develop slowly, give it time... I promise. But at the end she may not LOVE him but like him and actually be nice to him. Thoses 2 need their privacy so that's just what I might do who knows? And heaven and powers will be shown in the next chap but it's sad...  
and MoOn bunny777 thanks to u 2!!!**

BAkura: farha why didn't u tell us?

FArha:??? tell u guys what??

TEa: that your birthday past on St patricks day?

FArha: oh that...HOW"D U FIND OUT?!

Kaiba: your parents called to check on u.  
He handed her a bag. Kaiba: happy b-day bunny. Farha:aww..kaiba... u shouldn't have... she rips wrapping off to find a super soft plush bunny that smells like cotton candy, and diamond earrings with a pink rhinestone heart in it Kaiba your the greatest!!! she hugged him as he turned bright red. Farha: u too moky!!hugs him

Kaiba: ...y-your welcome..mokuba gave u the plushie and i got u the earrings

mokuba: your easy to make you happy. bunny.

.Bakura: I-I got this for you, my yami and i did...hands her a small boxshe opens it to find a small golden music box with a rose in a moon imprinted on it, it said bunny on top, when she opened it , it played the star locket song and showed stars and the moon, egypt symbols, as if they were real!!  
Farha: gasps how does do that? she whispered 

Shing! Yami bakura: Magic...Twilight... pieces of the past.

FArha: y-you shouldn't have... this is so sweet! hugs 'kura   
Pharoah: _why is he here!? i better watch farha just in case...why does she like him and hate me?!!? HMph!  
_Tea got her a star moon bracelet. Joey got her ice cream...she didn't mind though.  
Kaiba: you're pathetic mutt.

Joey: grrr...

Kaiba: See? he even growls laughs

Joey: ignores him yug its your turn,bud.

Yugi: here you go, hands her a retangle shaped box.

FArha:_i bet its some kind of stupid game sigh _ she rips off the wrapping to find a wooden box, a game set of some kind. _i knew it..._it had egypt and moon symbols on it. _???...hmmm interesting_ _but i wish it video games instead._ wow what is it?

Yugi: gramps says it was found in pharoah's tomb,smilesince it has moon on it I thought it had to do with you two

Farha: frowns _stupid pharoah can't we ever have a conversation without him!? it's either dueling, or his on TV, or the past, or some other game, or how hes the king of games!! how can u be a king with no wife?! oh yeah no one would marry you pharoah!He only wins cause of that millenium pUZZLE!!!! Cheater!!!!! she snapped out of it_ sad smileThanks yugi it looks like fun... 

They go out to the princess castle for cake. After their milk shakes yugi starts wobbling. Shinng Yugioh!! Seto had spiked a drink but it was meant for joey.

Pharoah jumps out of his seat and shouted MIGHTY SHARONA!!!! he toppled backwards.

Prapti/seto: burst out laughing.

Pharoah: dun dun dundun dun M-m-ighty sharona!!! He grabbed farha's hands awkwardly and rushed out the door.

Bunny's thoughts:_ what? where is he taking me?! what if he tries to hurt me??_ her heart was beating 50 mph. He had taken her to a park and he propped her on the bench.

Prapti: w-why did you take me here? Her voice was barley higher than a whisper. He frowned and said: please don't be afraid, I-I just wanted to make your late birthday special.

Prapti: EH? what do you mean?

pharoah: you always look up at the sky, so I wanted you to see the moon before it disapeareded. (still drunk)

Farha: giggle thats my word. _i kinda like drunk pharoah he's funny! _Pharoah sat down by her and handed her a little pink package. She opened to find 2 cute little dangly golden earrings.

Farha: (uneasy from him being so close) thanks...

Pharoah: taps her shoulder

Prapti: hmm?

Pharoah: HI,

Farha: you're crazy.

Pharoah:...for you

Farha made an explosion noise : WHAT DID YOU SAY!? blush

He just smiled and collapsed.

Bunny thoughts:_ oh yeah he's drunk, it makes you say stupid stuff, PHEW._

LATER

Farha phones back home to her bff heaven- (dark)angel. She was pale with dark brown red short hair tied up a lavenadar bow (think molly serena's best friend with saturns darkish eyes), and dark (not in color i mean like evil ) light brown eyes. She never talked to anyone besides bunny. WEird... and she had sailor saturns alter ego in her. She kinda sounded like a robot, and was an awesome artist.

FArha: hi heaven wus up?!  
Heaven: nothing...  
FArha: hey i think bakura wants to talk to you ...teehee.  
Heaven!!! no please im nervous.  
Flashback  
_FArha: this is heaven!!! and this is bakura, heaven.  
_Bakura: puts out his hand nice to meet you, lovely name.  
Heaven; gasp blush h-i llo i mean hello  
(heavens thought He's a gentleman)  
Bakura thoughts: _shes nice_,  
bakura: wanna go to the park with me?  
Heaven: gulp s-sure (this is too fast)  
Farha: have fun!!!!!!!!! bakura take heavens hand and leaves yugi lets go!!!!!!!!!!!  
_yugi: huh? where?  
Farha: after them!!!!!!!!!!! She's gonna need help or she'll faint.  
_shing yugioh!!!!! pharoah arrives but bunny doesn't notice  
they overhear bakura tell heaven that he always loved farha more then anything...but he doesn't belong with her. Heaven does... FArha gasps and blushes heartbroken for bakura.shes happy for them. sniff  
Pharoah: he pulls her close to him and she starts crying. Thoughts: if you knew that its me pharoah, not yugi you would...

farha thoughts, how can fate be so sad? 

END FLASHHBACK 

Bakura: hi heaven, where are you? 

Heaven: hi bakura...im in california. 

Bakura:what!? are you seriuos how?when? 

Heaven: well the school said i could come visit you, so they sent me here.. 

Bakura: you came on an airplane alone?!!? 

Heaven:no i had an escort silly, can you pick me up? 

In the car: 

Farha: we're going to heaven, heaven, heaveeeeeen!!! 

bakura/yugi: smile 

when they arrive they see heaven as sailor saturn fight the kaori knight. 

Farha: gasps MOON COMSMIC POWER , MAKE UP!!!! 

pharoah/yugi blush watching her transform.

THWACKKKKK!!!!! ...NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

THe egg monster just stabbed heaven. 

Heaven: argh... bakura.he rushes to help her but ends up getting stabbed by the other one. 

FArha:heaven!!!!BAKURA!! 

Scar:muwahaha!!!!!!!!no one can help you. 

SHING!!!yugioh! 

Pharoah: wearing a blue cape, white goggles, farha i know you can defeat them by yourself but please let me help! 

FArha: fine sniff in tears her sadness created a new attack. 

FArha: MOON TWILGHT, HEART ...EvacuaTION!!! 

pHAROAH: sUN sHAODW SPEARS! 

sCAR/EGG: noooooooooooo!!!!!!! 

heaven: huff koff bunny... never stop being you, princess,i can't believe this...see you farha...sigh dies  
bAKURA : panting thank you...for being my friends everyone, bunny i always loved your smile, always keep smiling...smiles bye sighdies  
Farha: NOOO!!!!!!!!!! Don't leave like everyone else did!!!

Everyone: gasp what?

REVIEW!!

Mai/varon and marik and ishizu enter in the next chap!!!


	6. train train go away

im sooooo srrry it took so long!!! I was on vacation!!! plus my pc had a couple of errors. PS ppl what does flames mean?

Train train go away

Ishizu: ok is everyone packed up?

Everyone except prapti/seto: YUP!

They looked at each other and sighed sadly.

Seto to Farha: Great, a air plane ride with the geeks.

SHING YUGIOH!!!

Pharaoh: With the honor of a duelist, you could just go on a different airplane.

Bunny and seto roll their eyes. He talks so...courageos, respected, and formally, but retarded.

Seto: hmph whatever geeks, I'll take the Blue eyes white jet instead.

Mokuba: yeah, we'll be there a day before you! Bunny is coming too Kaiba!! Please?

Farha: puppy dog eyes Kaiba blushes.

MOkuba/ Bunny: pretty, pretty, please?

SetO: I was going to drag you along even if you didn't want to.

Mai: Prapti...I'm coming with you!!! Ishizu gave us our very own jet as a wedding gift.

...Later

Mokuba had fallen asleep after losing to bunny at video games. Mai and Varon were sleeping soundly together.

Prapti: Seto Kaiba???

Seto: hm? what is it?

Prapti: um...nevermind.

Seto put the jet to auto drive so he could get some rest. He turned around to see Prapti gazing at the stars out the window.

Seto: what's wrong?

Farha: to be honest two things.

Seto: go on,

Prapti: well number one I want a popsicle, and number two I don't really want pharoah to have his own body. After this I won't have a reason to belong with them anymore, I'll be alone again...I'm being selfish aren't I? she looked down

Seto: No, even I agree with. He lifted her eyes to his. Sometimes it's good to be selfish. If you shower everyone else with happinenss there won't be any left for you. You'll never be alone, ever. he handed her a lime popsicle. Besides who wants that pompnous windbag around?

She sniffled, hugged him and went to bed.

the gulf airlines.

Marik: stupid seto without bunny this plane stinks!

Ishizu: you could've gone with them you know.

Marik: WHAT!? why didn't you tell me?

ishizu: she wants to be alone.

Pharoah:_ is this right? she doesn't want me to be here...maybe I should go to eternal sleep instead for her happiness..._

_yugi: NO!! you are one of our friends. you can't leave us! she'll get over it._

_pharoah: she'll get over it by leaving our lives forever._

yugi:...no...she wouldn't do that...would she?

blues eyes white jet

Everyone was asleep except, Farha

FLASH Twilight moon shadow mode!

Prapti: I can't take this pressure any more!! argh!!

She breaks through the overhead window which magically repairs itself. She jumps from cloud to going higher a higher. Also felling colder, and alone.

The world goes black, she collapses onto a cloud.

Prapti: I... won't...tolarate... it ANYMORE!!!!

Her voice echoes through the night.

Pharoah senses a surge of emotion, coming from a close distance. Pain,lonlyness, suffering, and hope.

Pharoah: Prapti?

next morningthe train station.

/yugi/

yugi: good morning yami!

/yes, have you seen bunny?/

yugi: not yet don't worry ishizu said she was already on the train.

Tea: i'm worried, bunny isn't here yet.

JOey: well you know her, she probaably got lost.

SHING YUGIOH!!

Pharoah: I'll go look for her.

He went 5 train cabs away until he crash into something pink.

Farha: Owie...eeep! Pharoah?!

Pharoah: Prapti! Are you lost? _she was the pink thing I ran into hahhahaha._

Bunny: of, course not! HMPH! I just don't know where I am.

Pharoah chuckled, she was always so stubborn with him." well shall go?"

Farha hmphed again. "Shall we go?" she mimicked in a high tone in her head.

Pharoah crossed over to the fourth cab. Then out of no where Cab number 5 split feet from cab 4.

Prapti: eeek! how I am I supposed to cross over now?! she wailed.

Pharoah: give me your hand!

Bunny: EWW! no! never. crash

The train cab went over a rock. Bunny is now completely upside down.

Pharoah:gasps PRAPTI!! Are you alright?! Please answer me!!!

Prapti; moans My head...watering eyes

She reach out for pharoah hand. When they're finger tips are only millimeters away the cabs separate another to feet.

Pharoah: Bunny, i know your scared but this may be our last chance. You have to jump!

Bunny: Wha?!

Pharoah: I know you can do it! I've seen you jump into a tree because you saw a dog, and I see you forgotten how yugi's bed got flat?

Prapti: b-but... I'M SCARED!! wahhhahahhh!!!

Three minutes later she summoned her courage to jump. Pharoah held his arms out ready to catch her.

Farha: HYA!!

Pharoah caught her in an embrace. She wasn't heavy but was full of power...force that she knocked them into the private cab square. They lay on the floor stunned at what happened. Pharoah's arms were wrapped around her waist, and her head plus hand rested on his chest.

Bunny: eep!! I'm sorry!

pharoah: no, it was my fault for falling, are you alright? he said as he stroked her hair.

Bunny:blush y-yes.

Three seconds after they were up the stupid train went over another rock causing pharoah to crash prapti into the wall. (which made her more angry/ annoyed)

Prapti: GRRRRRRRR,...

Pharoah turns red: sorry

_When pharoah get his dumb body back I'll either be gone or I'll have to be friends with geeks._


End file.
